


Leather and no Regrets

by dweetwise



Series: DbD Crackfics [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gender-neutral Reader, One-sided Dwight/reader, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: You only wanted to save Dwight. Maybe you should have realized slapping a killer's ass wasn't the smartest way to go about it. (crack)
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader
Series: DbD Crackfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Leather and no Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request for reader saving dwight by slapping the killer's ass to stun them

“You’ll let me know if he’s coming our way, right?”

You glance at Dwight on the other side of the generator, offering a small nod to the clearly nervous man that, thankfully, seems to calm him down some. At times like these you’re glad to have brought Spine Chill into the trial, as it makes facing a stealth killer on an indoor map so much more bearable.

You focus on the generator in front of you, leaning against the cold steel of the giant sliding door exclusive to The Game. The generator loudly drums on in the otherwise silent room, removing any possibility of hearing Ghostface’s stealthy approach. No wonder Dwight is so on edge.

Your breath hitches as you feel the hairs on your neck stand up, a chill running up your spine. “He’s here,” you whisper to Dwight. The man’s eyes widen for a split second in fear before he steels himself, nervousness replaced by determination.

“I’ll leave scratches, you hide!” Dwight hisses, apparently once again having decided to sacrifice himself for you, taking off in a sprint before you can protest. You mutter a curse under your breath and sneak away to a corner of the room, barely managing to hide behind a pillar before Ghostface enters.

You peek out to look slightly to the killer’s side, knowing better than to stare at him directly when he’s using his shroud. Ghostface kicks the generator before glancing at the doorway Dwight disappeared out of, no doubt seeing the trail left by him. Instead of following the marks, the killer seems to huff out a laugh, before going back out the way he came—

Shit! You spot Dwight in the next room, just getting into a locker, having circled around to leave a trail for the killer and now attempting to hide. Ghostface rounds the corner before the locker doors close; he’s going to see Dwight!

You take out into a sprint as Ghostface reaches the locker and yanks its doors open with an ominous chuckle, Dwight’s surprised scream echoing in the room as he’s slung over the killer’s shoulder.

You come up behind the killer just in time, and in a moment of absolute madness that will make you cringe in shame for years to come, you swing your hand back and—

_CRACK!_

—Land a solid hit against Ghostface’s leather-clad ass, the impact making an obscene sound, while the killer groans breathlessly from the stun and drops Dwight from his shoulder.

“Run!” Dwight yells to you, taking off in the direction of the stairs.

You retract your hand like burned, freezing in place and blushing furiously. You know that’s the killer’s usual stun sound, but it sounded so _lewd_ , almost like he was enjoying it, not to mention the leather had felt _really_ nice under your hand—

“Oh you’re gonna regret that,” Ghostface says with a dark chuckle, finally having recovered from the stun (did it take him longer than usual?) and turning around to face you, the empty stare of his mask burning into your face.

 _“RUN! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!”_ your brain is screaming at you but your body refuses to move. Ghostface continues to stare at you, leaning back cockily. 

“Nice ass,” you hear yourself blurting out, causing your brain to have a small meltdown at your stupidity. Ghostface stumbles a bit from surprise, but quickly recovers.

“You really like playing with fire,” he says and you can practically hear the shit-eating grin before you feel somehow… _exposed_. Again, you know that’s what his power does, but instead of filling you with dread, this time the air is full of… anticipation? He’s waiting for your move and the smart thing to do would be to run, but instead you just smirk, having made up your mind.

* * *

“What _is_ that noise?” Nancy asks some time later, looking around the room while working on a generator, trying to spot the source of the weird, distant slapping sound.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Dwight grits out through clenched teeth, staring intently at a wall in the corner of the map, cursing himself for bringing Bond into the trial.

“The killer must still be chasing y/n,” Adam suggests. “Probably mad about the pallet save earlier.”

“Yeah that must’ve hurt, we heard the crack all the way on the other side of the map,” Nancy says. “That was a great save though, huh Dwight?” she has the audacity to give him a knowing smile.

Dwight braves a glance into the center of the map, where—yep, where he can still clearly see your aura, suspiciously bent over something and jolting in time with each of the slaps echoing through the building.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Dwight mutters, turning back to glare at the corner, now with a blush on his cheeks.


End file.
